Kaiuri
' ' " I recall I slit a guy's tongue out once. He asked for my name and number . . ." -Kaiuri 'First Name' Kaiuri 'Last Name' Tachibana 'IMVU Name' Kaiuri 'Nicknames' Kai-chan, Uri-chan, Cherries 'Age' 02 / 21 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 123 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Kaiuri is a very shy teenage girl, her self confidence is lacking. She is sweet and caring to all she encounters, the love she has for her friends, is undisguised and pure. She is a very diligent student with high hopes for her future. School is very important to her, her grades, her classes, even maintaining a decent teacher to student relationship is prominent to her. She strives to be the best she can be. However, this is only to make up for her less than wholesome home life. Where she is treated poorly and abused, physically and verbally by her mother. Each and everyday, Kaiuri puts on smile when she walks the halls of the school. Pretending that everything is okay, when in reality, the threading holding her life together, is slowly unraveling. Due to the excessive abuse inflicted on her by her mother, Asami Tachibana, Kaiuri has taken on a completely different persona that she herself knows about. Her favorite hobbies include, reading, playing the cello, singing, and hanging out with friends. Her favorite thing to snack on? CHERRIES! Appearance With a petite figure, complimented by her rounding curves, Kaiuri has been equipped with undeniable beauty. Hidden behind her cherry red rimmed glasses, her eyes are dark onyx pupils surrounded by soft lavender iris pools. Taking on a few shades darker, her lilac hair descends past her shoulders in long and idle strands. However, after a series of traumatic incidents, Kaiuri would be forced to change her appearance right before the start of the school year. She would dye her lavender hair a shocking cherry red. Lastly her skin, its beautiful warm ember tone and honeyed sheen almost always leaves the beholder to inquire for a show of more. Alignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade SOPHMORE! 'What district do you live in?' 1''' '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' 'Sei-' ' ' A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Chi Base (Optional) Fortification: Fortification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resi stant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistant to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Weapon of Choice' Fan Blades- The character wields two steel fans with a bladed edge. It focuses on quick, weak thrusting and slashing attacks unless performing a powerful slash at the enemy. The style has a more limited moveset than other styles: it lacks easy-to-perform guard break and unblockable moves, as well as technical movements like stances or parries. A player using Steel Fan may find himself repeating the same move or combo frequently for lack of diversity. Razor Blades- Razor Blades that are used as weapons, Usually hidden in the mouth or also in other areas. Long Silver Arm Blades- ' These weapons are worn on the arms of the user, the are rather larger blades with very fine edges. The blades can cut clean through the any human muscle in one swift swipe. Also, the blades can sever any bone in a mere couple swipes. If done precisely. Allies/Enemies '''Cid (Ally/Deceased)- ' Kaiuri met Cid at a pool party hosted by a mutual friend. Although their first encounter was one to be less desired, Cid soon came to grips with the idea of Kaiuri being around. She wasn't thrilled by this in the slightest, but Cid did learn to tolerate the being in the presence of the shy and kind hearten girl who went by the name of Kaiuri. Like the saying goes, "These things take time." 'Kodi (Ally) - ' Took Kaiuri under her wing after Kaiuri became an orphan child. The two grow close in the time they spend with each other, both grow fond of one another. Kaiuri looks up to Kodi as the big sister she never had. Together they will be the greatest little monsters who ever run through the streets of District one, but also the most closet of friends ever. 'Anatsu (Ally) - ' At first he seemed to be a real threat, but over time he just became a thorn in her side! Anatsu was a man of great invention, but also with a deep and darkened sinister mind. He has developed an infatuation with Kaiuri a while back, not necessarily "Love At First Sight" But . . . There was something there. And on the receiving end of Kaiuri's feelings, she could also sense a heated spark amongst them. Something had happened. Kaiuri didn't know what. But She liked it! Background 'Before the Breakdown . . . ' "Kaiuri! Where the fuck are you?!" Kaiuri heard her mother bellow down the hall at her. Not now. . . Kaiuri thought as her fingers let the pencil in her hand drop to her bed, along with the sheets of homework she had been striving to get done. Timidly, she opened the door of her room. Her eyes peaked through the crack only slighty as she spoke in fearfully hushed tone. "Y. .yes mother?. ." She managed to say, only barely audible. She looked out the cracked the door and her eyes met instantly with her mother's. Disgust. Complete and undisguised disgust is what Kaiuri had to stare into everyday when her eyes met with her mother's. She hated her. There was no doubt about it. Every time she looked at Kaiuri she would get this look. And every time Kaiuri saw it, she'd shrivel up inside. Kaiuri looked down at the floor instead. "What the hell is this?" Her mother put her hand on her hip while pulling a paper from her bra. She unfolded it and shoved it in Kaiuri's direction. "This? What is it? C'mere and answer my you little brat," Kaiuri's mother spoke harshly to her often, it was rare to ever get a kind word to fall from her lips. Kaiuri had often tried, but what was the use? Kaiuri slowly opened her room door and met half way down the hallway, where her mother stood. She examined the piece of cleanly creased paper closely. Kaiuri looked in confusion as she saw the contents on the paper and tilted her head slightly. "My report card?" Kaiuri looked up puzzled at her mother. Why does she have my report card? "But, I don't remember ever taking it out of my book bag." Her mother smirked and slanted her eyes. "Well, that's because, you didn't," her mother shook her head and laughed a little as the confused teen before her began to piece everything together. "You went through my bag?" Kaiuri looked at her mother in disbelief. Why on earth was she going through her bag? She reached for her report card and took it from her mother's hands. Her mother simply laughed in her face and snatched the paper back from her. "My house remember?" Her mother glared daggers down at the child and balled up the piece of paper. "Nothing is hidden from me in my house, child," The balled piece of paper shot out of her mother's hand and into Kaiuri's face. The poor child just stood there in silence. "You think you're so smart, because your punk ass got all A's and shit?" Her mother through her head back and cackled loudly. "You think you're hot shit with your little honors classes?" Her mother just laughed some more. Kairui stood. Her shoulders slumped and so did her heart. What . . .what's she going on about? Kaiuri's head was swimming. It was wrong for her to get good grades? What was happening? Kaiuri only stared blankly back at her mother. She didn't dare say a word. What could she say? 'I'm sorry, I promise not to try my best in school and I'll slack off' ? No. Kaiuri had long ago realized that she would never be able to impress her mother with anything she accomplished. She always tried to gain her approval, gain a smile from her even. Impossible. "You stuck up little bitch," Her mother stepped forward and the next thing Kaiuri knew, she was on the floor. A huge read mark stung at her face. Kaiuri fought back the tears, each one threatening to burn through her eyelids. "ANSWER ME!" Her mother stood, towering above her with complete disgust as she stared down at Kaiuri. What was she supposed to say? Was there even a right way to respond to her anymore? Who knows. All that Kaiuri had come to know at the hands of her mother, wasn't to be loved and nurtured. . .just hated and abused. She was hated and abused for something that wasn't even her fault, something no one in this small run down house had any control over. But the blame was shifted to Kaiuri . . .and the tears wouldn't stop. 'And the Storm Rages . . . ' She ran. She ran and she didn't stop for anything. Salted tears streamed down her honeyed cheeks, fogging up her cherry red rimmed glasses. The clear lenses soon were glossed over with a small tent of haziness and her soft lavender eyes continued to leak no matter what. Moments before now she would have lost her virtue to those thugs. 'Running', Her mind willed her legs to push forward in spite of the itching pain that spiralled its way up her toned dark calves. 'I have to keep running--' Just then, Kaiuri parted her soft red lips and gave a cry as her tiny black red ribboned shoe caught in a crack on sidewalk. And before she had a chance to recover, she suddenly found herself crashing down upon the concrete surface with a body splitting thud. She groaned as she tried propping herself up on her hands. But as she looked down at her bloddied fingers, Kaiuri's mind drifted back to the events that had passed by recently. "But I don't want to go there momma," Kaiuri whined as she looked towards the warehouse to where her mother was pulling her to. Asami looked down at her young daughter, her pale porcelain face didn't seem to care about what the young teen had to say. And as Kaiuri continued to be lead by her mother into this ominously placed building, Kaiuri kept squirming in her mother's grip. Something didn't seem right about Asami. Her movements where robitic and stiff and she stared ahead with lavender eyes that glazed over in what seemed to be some nostalgic trance. When they reached the doors of the old warehouse Kaiuri looked at her mother quizzically. "Mom . . .? " The youthful girl was feeling quite uneasy as she was lead inside of the heavy wooden doors. Asami didn't acknowledge the girl as she walked farther inside of the splintered walled building. Naively, Kaiuri followed closely behind. Her cheery red dress that shimmered in the dim light of the warehouse seemed to emphasized the curves of her body. She inched her way slowly inside not sure of where to go as her mother floored ahead quickly. Then there was mumbling. Voices that melded together in a choral disarray and as the conversation became more prominent in her ear, Kaiuri stopped. The voices were all male. An uneasy feeling made it's home and settled heavily at base of her abdomen. What's going on? Kaiuri trailed quickly behind her mother, catching up quite quickly to her. Asami was still walking further and further inwards. The lights began to take on new life as the two of them grew closer to the center of the warehouse. "You said that the bitch would be back here by now, Cimore," A darkened voice chanced its way into Kaiuri's ear. The foot steps of heavy soled boots tonked slowly across the dirt covered flooring of the building. A snicker traveled arm in arm with the heavy thumping of the boots. "Be patient," Said another voice that resemble thunder brewing below the surface. Kaiuri felt her heart double over in fear as she listened to the two voices grumble between themselves. And then . . . Kaiuri gasped as her mother took hold of her arm, her long nails dug into the side tender flesh of her forearm. "Here! I brought her," And without any effort at all, Kaiuri's mother flung her daughter to the dust speckled floor where she landed with and undeniable thud. She groaned. Opening her eyes and attempting to focus on her surroundings, Kaiuri's lavender pools stared at a multitude of unfamiliar faces. 'What . . .?' "See boys? I told you she'd come through for us, didn't I?" An individual male stepped away from the group. He gave a tossed a crooked smirk her way. Kaiuri flinched as the tall man advanced towards her. Standing to her feet she looked behind her to her mother. Kaiuri's heart dropped when she saw Asami's face, her dark red lips tugged upwards at the corners. Why was she smiling? "So, this is her, huh?" Kaiuri felt his arm circle around her waist, pulling her in a little to closely as her body pressed firmly against him. She wriggled pointlessly in his grasp while trying to regain freedom. 'He wreaks of alcohol and . . .' Her throat convulsed in an effort to gag. His stench was undeniably revolting. He threw his head backwards in a cackle that shook the foundation of the warehouse, Kaiuri felt as if she were going to be sick. "Well men? Don't just stand there," He pushed her down onto the ground once more. "Come welcome her!" And just like that, a platoon of unknown faces encircled around her. Three . . .No, seven . . .ten? Nineteen! Nineteen men stood tall towering over Kaiuri as she lay defenselessly on the floor. An uproar of low chuckles surrounded her. The next thing she knew, Kaiuri was being jerked from the floor and thrown into the mix of the thugs. The top of red dress was ripped violently from her body exposing the dark supple mound of her left breast. Kaiuri screamed as she went to shield herself from the eyes of the putrid men. But to no avail. "Wow, look at these tits!" One of the men laughed and shoved her arms out of the way, grabbing hold of her exposed breast. "Damn, she's got a nice ass too," A pair of large and beefy hands took hold of her hips with ease and pressed the round plumpness of her backside against his groin. "No! Get off of me!" She took her foot and swung it furiously behind herself as it soared between the man's legs hitting him where it hurts the most. 'Please tell me that killed his boner . . .' Kaiuri was on the brink of tears as the semi-humor filled thought shoved its way into the crevasses of her mind. Somehow she got herself from the grips of the vile men, but there she stood. Still in the mash up of the gang members, her mother's laughter echoed all over. 'No,' Kaiuri thought as both her hands flew to her temples and she slumped slightly. "No, No, No, NO!" Her voice screamed aloud into the space of the warehouse. And, snap. Something inside of her snapped. The abuse at the hands of her mother, the torture at the hands of her mother, the sickening smile that dawned upon her mother's face as she watched these men take advantage of Kaiuri, and then a final snap. She was over the edge. Kaiuri downcast her face, she stood limply as she let her first mind slowly receded inwards. A shadow slowly crept its way over her face and the sound of giggling bubbled up sorely from her tongue. The men just stood. All the commotion from before was put to a halt as the tiny girl, with clothes torn to shreds, stood awkwardly and began to giggle. "What the hell . . ." One of them murmured as he stared with his brows drawn closely together. It was disturbing to witness as the girl began to stand right up once more, her head lifted up to meet each of them in the eyes. Her soft lavender irises, however, were now glazed over in the darkness most would call . . . insanity. "Come on," Said a one from the bunch. "What are we all just staring for? Lets fuck her and be done already!" As if they all had some subconscious agreement, in unison, they lunged forward. Hands extended, feet pounding the filthy floor, all aiming for her. Kaiuri looked around at them. Her body was numb from her toes up. Then she felt five fingers grab into the flesh of her shoulder, she cut her eyes in their direction. Flexing the thickness of her calf, she quickly spun around lifting her leg into the air above her and twisted her torso. And in that instant her knee made contact with his jaw, it shattered. Everyone was taken aback as they stood at the petite girl with voluptuous curves. Looking at them cower, with mild delight, the corners of her mouth pulled upwards wildly from ear to ear. She stared widely at them all. "Anymore takers?" She said and began to laugh. The thugs grew irratated with this. One by one they came for her and one by one she put each and everyone of them in their place. She'd dodge out of their way with ease, she was swift and cunning. Her movements sent her body into flips of frenzy, tossing her long plump legs over her head. And for every failed punch to the gut or grab of the hair on their part, she'd land each and every hit. She pressed her breasts together with her forearms and gave little drops of cleavage in successful attempts to distract her opponents. Kaiuri pounced into the air. She'd drop back down in an instant and when she was only feet above her desired target, she windmilled her leg, focus all her energy into the heel of her foot, and land an effective dropkick to the crown of his head. More and more surged her way, but no matter what she took them down. Whether by an uppercut, headbut, quick jab to their sides, knee to the small of their back, round house kick, or even crushing their ribs as she wrapped the thick of her thighs around their bulking chests. . .It didn't matter. And within a matter of minutes, Kaiuri managed to draw the blood of every single gang member, her dark laughter filled the emptiness of the warehouse. She danced around in warmth of their blood. She inhaled. Exhaled. And she turned around to face her mother who stood cowering in fear. Her eyes saw Kaiuri in a totally different light. What had she done? Kaiuri grimaced. "What is it 'mother'?" Kaiuri giggled in a mocking tone. "Why so scared, 'Mother'?" Asami looked upon her daughter in horror, who was this child? In an effort to save herself from suffering the same fate at the hands of Kaiuri, Asami turned around and fled for the door to the warehouse. Kaiuri cackled madly and followed her mother in close pursuit. "Come back 'Mother'!" Kaiuri could her the panicked screams of her mother as she heard Kaiuri's footsteps close in on her. "'Motherrrrr', don't leave me alone with the bad men!" Kaiuri lunged forward and grabbed Asami by her hair. "Oh, please, 'Motherrr'!" Kaiuri laughed as she slung the tall and slender woman to the floor. She straddled her mother's stomach and looked upon her with crazy eye as her small body shook with laughter. Asami struggled, but could not break free from her daughter's hold. "Mo-ther-Dear," Kaiuri sang the syllables happily. "Save me from the bad men, 'Mother'." And somewhere within the words of that sentence her hands found her mother's throat. Kaiuri's smile broadened and she held tightly to the fragile flesh. "Saaaaaave me 'Mother'," Kaiuri repeated as Asami's form began to buck and lash out beneath her. Asami desperately willed herself to fight as the air was being denied access into her body. "Saaaaave me!" Kaiuri's voice thundered. "SAAAAAVE ME!" She screeched at the top of her lungs as tears poured freely down her flushed cheeks. "FUCKING SAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEE!" Then it stopped. The thrashing of her mother's hips, the clawing of her fingers on Kaiuri's hands . . . The movement was gone. And for a moment, Kaiuri was relieved. She took her hands from the bruised skin of Asami's neck and stood. "Now, my pain has ended," the tears stopped pouring and her eyes drew soulless,she looked upon her mother's lifeless body without feeling. "Along with your burden to love me." And with those words spoken into the silence of the warehouse, Kaiuri opened the doors to the outside. Her footsteps vanished into the black of the night. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Flexibility '''Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen